Equivocate
by Nocturne Sylph
Summary: Different version of the Abby scene in Season 3, Episode 9 "Vigilante", a slight one-sided Nikola/Will


Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary, or Nikola Tesla (though I wish I did... damn smexy vampire genius)

"Who is it?" Nikola inquired, glancing at the screen that Will seemed to have become immersed in, effectively ignoring the vampire.

"The FBI," Will stated, "I'd better find out what they want."

The younger male stood and walked out of the room. Nikola took one last glance at the woman, who was quite pretty – she looked to be around the same age as Will, with long blonde hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, leaving medium length bangs hanging over, and obscuring the sides of her face, and gentle green eyes. She looked far too soft to be working for a federal agency – and followed the young protégé down from the office that Will was currently taking residence in, filling in for Magnus as the leader of the Sanctuary for the time being.

"Why are you following me?"

Nikola smiled. The young man didn't even miss a step when asking him – not that he was making it a secret that he kept behind him. "I just want to make sure that you don't screw up. You haven't been doing Magnus' job for her for a while, and I don't think that she'll want to have you let random FBI agent's into here without any type of thought."

Will turned his head, levelling a glare at the vampire, who merely shrugged. "What?" He inquired, unable to remove the smirk from his face.

"Shut up."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Just..." Will sighed. "Oh, never mind."

The two reached the door, Nikola hanging back just slightly, admittedly curious as to what the Federal Bureau of Investigations was wanting with the Sanctuary, as Will opened it to let the agent in.

"Hello, my name is Will Zimmerman, how can I help you?" Will asked, smiling at the woman.

"Will!" The woman smiled brightly, "It's Abby! Abby Corrigan! We were partners in that forensics class, remember?"

Nikola leant over, his mouth next to Will's ear. "You have no idea who this Abby woman is, do you?"

Will glanced at the vampire, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. He shook his head. "No clue." He whispered back.

Nikola glanced up at the woman, who was looking at the two in confusion. "Hello, I'm Nikola Tesla. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, like the scientist!" Abby exclaimed.

"Yes, well, my parents were fans." Nikola said, shrugging.

"So, Abby. What can I help you with?" Will asked.

"Oh, um, I got this case a while ago, and my boss told me to drop it because it was going cold, but I think that it's got something to it. I was wondering if, since you've always been good at this, could you possibly have a look at it?" Abby rambled off.

"Uh, sure." Will said, holding out his hand.

"Here." Abby passed the file.

Will opened the folder, scanning over the information. "So this guy killed someone, then told the police that he was threatened by a person that was supposedly holding his family hostage?"

"Yeah, but they questioned the family, and nothing ever happened to them."

"So then the guy was lying."

"But there have been a couple of other cases, just like this one." She passed him another half dozen files. "There has to be some sort of connection between these murders, I know it."

Nikola flipped through the files. "Do you think that it could be..?" Will whispered, looking through another folder.

"It's possible that it's an abnormal controlling their actions." Nikola whispered back, eyes searching for the tell-tale signs. "Okay," Nikola said, looking back over at Abby, "I'll go see if I can find a deeper connection than the supposed coercion – I must admit that I'm intrigued. Just let dear William" Will glared at the vampire. "here know if there's any more information that we need to know."

Once Nikola turned around the corner, he stopped. There was something that that woman was going to ask, it was obvious.

"Um, Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Forgive me for being presumptuous, but..." There was an awkward pause. "Uh, are you and Nikola...?"

Nikola's eyes widened. The girl thought that there was something between him and Will. He pressed a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing at the preposterousness of the mere idea. But... There would be a way for him to have a little fun and ruin the chance that the Will had with her.

"Uh – N-no, you've got it wrong." Nikola raised an eyebrow. Poor kid was flustered by the implications.

"I forgot one thing." Nikola said, walking back over to Will.

"Huh?" Will glanced at him.

Nikola leant over and kissed Will deeply. He drew back, thoroughly amused atthe expression, which seemed to be a mixture of massive confusion and horror on the younger man's face. Will just stood there, stunned, his cheeks going bright red and his mouth slightly agape.

Abby on the other hand looked slightly smug. "Your denial didn't work too well there Will."

Nikola smiled "I'll talk to you later."

He walked away, lightly touching a finger to his own lips. There was a slight tingling sensation... just... lingering. "No... It's just my imagination." Nikola mumbled, shaking his head and walking back to Helen's office.


End file.
